Kylo Ren: Un fanfic de Star Wars
by Ultimate Dimentor Rises
Summary: Es un periodo de paz para la galaxia, pero un enemigo temible emerge y corrompe a un joven Ben Solo e inicia el levantamiento de la primera orden desde las cenizas del antiguo imperio.


**Kylo Ren: Un fanfic de Star Wars**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

Es un periodo de paz para la galaxia, pero un enemigo temible emerge y corrompe a un joven Ben Solo e inicia el levantamiento de la primera orden desde las cenizas del antiguo imperio.

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, bueno verán, unos amigos me pidieron hacer un guion del origen de Kylo Ren para un fan-film, y bueno, decidí aprovechar el material que hice para un fanfic, descuiden, cuando este listo el fanfilm (Si es que se concluye) les pasare el link para que lo vean, por lo mientras, disfruten esta historia donde muestro como fue el camino de los acontecimientos que llevaron a los personajes de como eran desde la trilogía clásica hasta la actual, disfrútenlo.

Basado en los personajes creados por **George Lucas y Lucasfilms**. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo **Jango Vos, Dessel Erzo, Obi Katarn, Quin Ventress, Aayla Fisto, Shaak Mundi, asi como los Padawans de fondo** son de mi creación y propiedad, así como la historia.

 **Aclaración:** El personaje de **Mara Jade** , para los que no lo sepan, sale del antiguo universo expandido de Star Wars, ahora conocido como Legends, pero no entra de momento de forma alguna en el canon actual de Disney, de hecho mezcle algunos elementos del viejo canon y el nuevo para esta historia (Sin mencionar que use nombres y apellidos de personajes de ambas continuidades para darle nombre a los "OC´s" de este One-Shot).

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 ** _-Escritor: Mensaje_**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ " (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 _Hace mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy, muy lejana…_

watch?v=x2J5Oifxp7w

 **Kylo Ren: Un fanfic de Star Wars**

 _Es un periodo de paz para la Galaxia, después de una larga lucha contra los remanentes imperiales y una ardua búsqueda en distintos sectores de la galaxia, el maestro Jedi, LUKE SKYWALKER, finalmente reformo la ORDEN JEDI después de tantos años de que esta se extinguiera tras la infame ORDEN 66._

 _Después de demostrar un gran poder en la Fuerza, Luke acepta a su sobrino, BEN SOLO, como aprendiz, por su parte, su hermana, LEIA ORGANA, trata de convencer a la NUEVA REPÚBLICA de que necesitan una fuerza armada ante la amenaza de movimientos militares no autorizados desarrollándose en el borde exterior._

 _Por otro lado, Luke deja a Ben a cargo durante una semana para ver a su esposa MARA JADE, quien le tiene una gran noticia, sin saber que la verdadera amenaza está más cerca de lo que cree y aprovechara su ausencia para mover su primera pieza en su búsqueda de conquistar la galaxia y sumirla en un nuevo periodo de oscuridad peor que el del IMPERIO GALÁCTICO de PALPATINE…_

 **Ahch-To**

Nos encontramos en el planeta Ahch-To, después de ayudar a que los restos de la resistencia escaparan de las fuerzas de la primera Orden y haber derrotado con una ilusión a su sobrino, Luke se queda viendo el atardecer, recordando como hace muchos ayeres hiciera lo mismo en Tatooine, entonces cierra los ojos y empieza a recordar algo más reciente… Lo que lo llevo a exiliarse a ese lugar en primer lugar.

 **Yavin IV**

Nos encontramos en un bosque de Yavin IV, Luke y Ben Solo intercambian ataques del sable de luz en una sesión de entrenamiento.

-Serénate Ben-Dijo Luke bloqueando la estocada de Ben para posteriormente empujarlo usando la fuerza contra un árbol.

-¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE SIGA SIN MEJORAR NI UN POCO?!-Ben furioso se lanza contra Luke, quien lo esquiva y lo derriba con un codazo en la espalda.

-La fuerza es intensa en ti Ben, pero necesitas serenarte para que sea útil, recuerda Ben, tu obedeces a la voluntad fuerza, no ella a ti-Luke le extiende la mano a Ben y lo ayuda levantarse.

-Pues tal vez la fuerza debería cooperar un poco con sus usuarios-Dijo haciendo un leve puchero cosa que solo se permitía estando en confianza de su tío y maestro.

-Jaja, no sabes cuento tiempo pensé así-Dijo Luke jovial mientras apagaba su sable-Vamos, hay que ir con los otros-Y ambos se fueron del lugar sin saber que sería la última vez que tendrían un duelo amistoso en la vida.

Mientras, en el templo de Yavin que alguna vez hubiera servido como base de la rebelión, varios padawans pasanban el rato comiendo y platicando o entrenando con el simulador, entonces ven llegar a Luke y Ben y se arrodillan ante Luke.

-Bienvenido maestro Skywalker-Dijo un joven moreno que portaba una armadura mandaloriana junto a su túnica jedi.

-Gracias Vos, Ben, descansa un rato, yo debo prepararme para mi viaje-Dijo Luke mientras se retiraba a sus aposentos.

-Si, maestro-Respondió con una reverencia.

Luke se retira y todos los padawan regresan a sus actividades como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Y qué tal el entrenamiento especial?

-Nada de otra galaxia, Jango. Solo una práctica con el sable de luz.

-¿Aun nada fuera de lo común? Me gustaría saber por qué te entrena tanto.

-¿No es obvio? Es el consentido por ser el sobrino, además de que tiene los legendarios genes de un Skywalker.

Entonces una chica de piel albina y cabello negro hecho rastas se acerca con una sonrisa un poco burlona, la chica paso sus dedos seductoramente sobre el pecho de Ben, mientras este ni se inmutaba.

-Hola Ben.

-Quin…

- _Hmmm…_ Tiene sentido-Dijo Jango pensando en lo dicho por la chica sobre los motivos del entrenamiento especial de Ben-Pero tiene que haber algo más

-Lo dudo-Dijo Quinn sin darle mucha importancia-Además… Pronto el favoritismo del maestro terminara.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿A que te refieres con eso Ventress?

-¿No te has enterado? El maestro Skywalker pronto tendrá un hijo, su amada Mara Jade espera al primogénito del maestro Luke.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¿No te lo dijo?

-Ya deja de picar al pobre Ben.

Una joven Togruta, aparece detrás de Quinn quien se voltea a verla haciendo un puchero.

-Nunca me dejas divertirme ni un poco, Shaak.

-Tranquilo Ben, Mara apenas llamo con la noticia-Dijo para tranquilizar a Ben antes voltear a ver fijamente a Quinn remarcando demasiado la promesa con su voz mientras tenía sus manos alrededor de su cadera a modo de regaño-¡NOS HIZO PROMETER GUARDAR LA SORPRESA!

-Si, además solo será un recién nacido, seguro ya todos terminaremos nuestro entrenamiento para cuando ese niño tenga la edad suficiente para iniciar nosotros ya seremos caballeros Jedi-Dijo un joven Kaminoano que se acerco al grupo junto con una Twi´lek de piel color roja.

-Eso es verdad, pero mientras, Ben, deberías comer algo, tanto entrenamiento te podría hacer mal si no comes adecuadamente-Dijo la Twi´lek.

-No me trates como mi madre, Aayla-Dijo Ben cortante.

-Tal vez deberíamos tener una academia más grande, todos pueden escuchar lo que dicen todos, y se meten a conversaciones ajenas como si nada-Dijo un joven gordito que leía un libro a lado de los demás.

-¡Obi!-Exclamo Jango-No te vi llegar.

-He estado a su lado todo este rato.

-Bueno chicos, me daré un baño y luego comeré, nos vemos-Dijo Ben antes de retirarse a sus propios aposentos.

Un rato después Luke termino de alistar su X-Wing, entonces se dirigió a sus discípulos diciendo.

-Y recuerden, repasen las leccione del código y practiquen en lo que estoy ausente, será una semana como siempre, pero quiero que esta academia siga en pie a mi regreso.

-Si maestro Skywalker-Dijeron los padawans al unísono.

-Ben, como siempre, tu quedas a cargo.

-Si, maestro.

Luke subió a su X-Wing y salió del planeta empezando a navegar en el espacio.

-R2, pon las coordenadas a Coruscant, son pocas las veces que puedo ver a Mara y será mejor no hacerla esperar.

- _Biubiubiu_ -Respondió el droide astro mecánico.

-Si, un poco de pilotaje manual no me molestaría-Y la X-Wing hizo el salto al hiperespacio en dirección a la que fuera la capital de la antigua república.

De regreso a la academia Jedi en Yavin IV, mientras todos dormían una bola de fuego cae cerca del templo alertando a todos los padawans quienes encabezados por Ben Solo salen en búsqueda de lo que fuera que hubiera caído, entonces todos encuentran un meteorito.

-Solo es un meteorito, nada fuera de lo común-Dijo Jango un poco desilusionado.

Pero entonces el meteorito se abrió en dos.

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?!-Grito Ben mientras encendía su sable.

Una mano sale del meteorito y los Padawans se pusieron en guardia.

-No teman jóvenes Jedi-Dijo un misterioso hombre saliendo del meteorito.

Ben apunto cauteloso con su sable a Snoke, quien no se inmuta lo más mínimo.

-¿Quién eres y como sabes de nosotros?-Exigió saber Ben

-No temas joven Skywalker, soy un aliado, no tu enemigo

-¿Quién eres y de dónde vienes?

-Llámame Snoke, soy un amigo del maestro Jedi, Luke Skywalker, hace tiempo él y yo colaboramos en las regiones desconocidas de la galaxia para develar viejos misterios de la fuerza que anhelaban ser descubiertos.

-Está bien, te creo, todos descansen-Dijo Ben bajando su sable de luz junto a los otros Padawans-¿Y que se le ofrece señor Snoke?

Snoke se incorpora revelando toda su altura y sus heridas y se impone a todos.

-Pues un poco de comida y refugio temporal no me vendría mal, después de todo, los Jedi son muy caritativos, ¿O me equivoco?

-Está bien, todos a la academia… Y Jango, prepara el comunicador para avisarle al maestro Skywalker.

-Está bien

 **Coruscant**

En el interior de un departamento de Coruscant, Luke besaba a su esposa Mara.

-Luke, tengo dos cosas muy importantes que decirte-Dijo la mujer pelirroja separándose un momento de su marido.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué es querida?

-Primero, voy a ir a Jedha, alguien hizo un descubrimiento importante, al parecer el imperio no se llevó todos los cristales Kyber, tal vez eso te ayude con tu academia.

-Eso es fantástico

-Y… Pronto te necesitare por aquí más que nunca.

-¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo malo?

-Nada de eso, solo necesito que me ayudes a cuidar del nuevo Skywalker-Dijo la mujer frotándose el vientre feliz mirando con lágrimas de felicidad a su marido.

Luke se queda pasmado, pero pronto sonríe y besa a su esposa, la carga mientras gira canturreando de emoción y la baja.

-Eso es grandioso

-¿Y entonces que dices? ¿Te pasaras más por aquí?

Luke pierde la sonrisa un momento y se sienta.

-¿Hay un problema? ¿No te gusta la idea?

-Por supuesto que me gusta… Es solo que… Ben no esta listo… Ninguno de los otros lo está… Tendré que intensificar su entrenamiento.

-Presionas demasiado a ese chico, vamos, relájate, toda ira bien.

Mara toma a Luke de la barbilla y lo mira a los ojos, entonces se besan y abrazan.

-Si, gracias Mara, gracias por iluminar mi vida.

-Descuida, no es nada-Mara sonríe y después ríe un poco-¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?

-Recuerdo que pusiste tu sable de Luz en mi cuello tratando de vengar a Palpatine-El derrocador del imperio y la mano derecha secreta del emperador, ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

-Y ahora nada nos separara-Dijo Luke sonriendo viendo la vista de la tecnológica ciudad.

 **Yavin IV**

Mientras tanto en Yavin IV, Ben se encuentra practicando movimientos con su sable de luz cuando de pronto aparece Snoke, quien lo asusta por un momento, pero Ben se recompone inmediatamente.

-Oh, es usted, ¿Qué pasa señor Snoke?-Dijo Ben sin dejar su práctica con el sable.

-¿Sabes quién fue tu abuelo?

-¿Mi abuelo? Fue un gran Jedi como mi tío y maestro Luke, el gran Anakin Skywalker, quien sirvió valientemente junto al maestro Obi-Wan Kenobi y Ashoka Tano en las guerras clon y murió cuando se ejecutó la orden 66 a manos de Darth Vader, espero ser un gran Jedi como él o como el tío Luke.

Snoke rio burlón haciendo que Ben lo tomara más en serio y dejara su práctica con el sable para verlo fijamente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada en particular, solo se me hace irónico que tu familia aun guarde a la galaxia su oscuro secreto, pero no soy nadie para juzgar.

-¿A qué se refiere?

Entonces Shaak se acercó corriendo a donde estaba Ben.

-¡BEN! ¡BEN!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Shaak llega jadeando y se toma un momento para respirar.

-Tienes… Tienes que venir y ver esto.

Shaak toma la muñeca de Ben y se lo lleva, Ben voltea a Snoke quien ríe malicioso antes de que Ben lo perdiera de vista, ya en la academia Ben y Shaak entran y al instante todos los padawans se quedan callados, viendo a Ben con asombro y cierto temor.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?-Pregunto Ben sintiéndose incomodo con las miradas de todos sobre él.

-Amigo… ¿Lo sabias?-Pregunto Jango pasmado.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-Ben se sentía confuso ante la pregunta.

-No mientas Solo, lo sabias, ¿Verdad?-Acuso Obi.

-¿De qué rayos están hablando?

Aayla se acerco a Ben aun mirándolo consternada y saco un Holo proyector que proyecto el holograma de un reportero alienígena.

.Y en otras noticias, confirmamos que la Senadora Leia Organa renuncio al senado galáctico al confirmar que su padre biológico, el legendario Jedi, Anakin Skywalker fue durante toda la era oscura del imperio quien estaba bajo el manto de Darth Vader, la investigación sobre levantamiento militar del que advertía la senadora Organa fue completamente anulado por el senado, seguiremos informando.

Ben se quedó quieto en su lugar mirando a la nada en dirección a donde se proyectó la imagen del reportero, después salió corriendo al bosque y se derrumbó a gritar antes de prender su sable y cortar con furia varios árboles antes de dejarse caer al suelo, cuando de repente Snoke se acercó a sus espaldas.

-¿Así que ya lo sabes? Si, la fuerza me lo dijo todo

-Usted conoce la fuerza, ¡¿NO ES ASÍ?!

-Mas de lo que imaginas… Conozco el lado oscuro… Y la luz… Quieres ser fuerte como tu abuelo, ¿No? Pues bien, yo te puedo ayudar, solo acepta mi entrenamiento y te mostrare poderes que nunca imaginaste.

Ben levanta la mirada y ve que Snoke le tiende la mano.

-El alzamiento militar del que hablaba tu madre, está bajo mi cargo, ayúdame a levantar los restos del imperio anterior y crear algo nuevo y más hermoso.

Ben lo observo dudoso con la mirada perdida y sin poder decir palabra alguna.

-Váyase.

-Está bien, pero mi oferta sigue en pie… Nieto de Darth Vader-Dijo antes de irse del lugar.

Luke llego en la noche a la academia, después de aterrizar su X-Wing, entro al templo donde sus padawans se le quedan viendo sin reverencias ni nada.

-Se lo que informan las noticias, pero sepan que les dije la verdad cuando me preguntaron sobre mi padre, la verdad desde cierto punto de vista.

-¡¿CIERTO PUNTO DE VISTA?!-Grito Jango molesto-¡USTED NOS MINTIÓ!

-Luego discutiré esto contigo Vos… Y cada uno de ustedes… Pero antes… ¿Dónde está Ben?

-En su dormitorio…-Dijo Aayla-No ha salido de ahí desde entonces.

Luke rápidamente entro al dormitorio donde Ben dormía.

-¿Ben?

Luke se acercó y pone su mano sobre la cabeza de Ben y mira su interior, viendo con horror a Ben poniéndose un casco, matando a incontables personas, a Snoke liderando un ejército con Ben a su lado y a Ben matando a Mara con su bebe en brazos, Luke no duda y enciende su sable de luz, se detiene un momento avergonzado de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero antes de que pudiera apagar el sable, Ben despierta y lo ve y ambos chocan sus sables.

-¡BEN! ¡NO!

La zona de dormitorios de la academia se derrumba y Luke queda inconsciente, Ben se levanta y va con los demás padawans.

-Mi familia me traiciono…-Dijo Ben furioso-El senado nos traiciono… Quien quiera acompañarme a restablecer el orden en la galaxia es libre de hacerlo, quienes no… Pruébense que son dignos Jedi.

Ben encendió su sable de luz y Jango, Obi, Shaak, Aayla y otros padawans se ponen de su lado, dejando solamente a Quin, Dessel y el resto de padawans solos.

-¿Qué hacen?-Pregunto Quin alarmada.

-Quin-Dijo Shaak abrazándose al brazo de Ben-Ben tiene razón, el maestro nos mintió, vamos, únetenos.

-El lado oscuro…-Decía Obi con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa algo perturbada-Tal vez eso si me otorgue el poder que necesito y deje de cometer torpezas.

.¿Si quiera escuchan lo que dicen?-Les reclamo Dessel.

-Dessel…-Dijo Jango encendiendo su sable-Eres mi amigo, pero si no están con nosotros, entonces no podremos dejarlos salir de aquí con vida.

Los padawans que pasaron al bando de Kylo encendieron sus sables y apuntaron a los que seguían aun a Luke.

-Bien…-Dijo Shaak desilusionada-Que así sea.

Shaak levanta su sable y lo enciende en una pose defensiva, al igual que los demás y los padawans que optaron estar con Ben, se lanzaron contra los que no.

Mas tarde los padawans junto a Ben llegan a una zona alejada del bosque y se inclinan ante Snoke.

.Así que… ¿Si aceptas? Bien, pues levántate, Kylo Ren

Ben se incorpora ahora siento Kylo Ren y ve a Snoke.

-¿Qué quiere que haga maestro?

-La esposa de Skywalker está en Jedha encontrando cristales de Kyber, tómenlos para sus nuevos sables de luz.

-Si maestro…-Dijo Kylo antes de darse la vuelta-Quiero un casco.

De regreso a la academia, Luke se despierta entre los escombros y sale para encontrar los cuerpos de sus aprendices, ninguno se movía salvo uno, el de Shaak.

-¡Shaak!

-Maestro… Ellos se fueron… Dijeron que irían con Snoke…-Dijo la padawan antes de morir, Luke le cerró los ojos con una mano.

Luke se quedo pasmado recordando a Snoke, antes de salir corriendo a su X-Wing.

 **Jedha**

En Jedha, Mara estaba en el interior del templo junto a unos mineros sacando los cristales de Kyber que encontraron.

-¿Fue una buena cosecha?-Dijo una voz metalica y misteriosa a sus espaldas.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Mara gira a sus espaldas y encuentra a Kylo Ren ya con su traje.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Mara enciende su sable de luz y lo apunta a Kylo.

-¿No me reconoces tía?

Kylo se quita la máscara y Mara baja la guardia.

-Oh, hola Ben, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y esas fachas?

-¿Qué no puedo visitar a mi tía?

-Bueno, sí, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Mara abraza a Kylo, pero este enciende su sable de luz atravesándola.

-Mi maestro me lo dijo-Dijo Kylo burlón antes de que Mara cayera muerta.

A lo lejos del templo, Luke llega y entonces ve una explosión, el templo de Jedha queda en llamas y se tira al suelo Luke derrotado junto a R2-D2, sabiendo que ya era tarde, viendo la destrucción causada por los caballeros de Ren.

 **Ahch-To**

Entonces Luke con los ojos cerrados escucha una voz.

-Usa la fuerza Luke, déjala fluir.

- _"Ben"_

Y entonces Luke desaparece y se vuelve uno con la fuerza.

 **Fin**

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien chicos, espero que les haya gustado, como dije esto se volverá un fan-film y les pasare el link cuando este disponible, claro que por cuestiones de presupuesto… Y ser un Fan-film, este no tendrá tantos alienígenas y las locaciones serán diferentes y mas limitadas, por lo que no esperen algo tan parecido a esto, aun así, quise hacer esto para plasmar de mejor manera mi visión, además, si Disney puede hacer versiones mas completas de las películas en versiones en novelas, ¿Por qué no yo? Okey no XD, bien les deseo a todos un gran saludo y hasta la próxima.

PD: Es posible que no publique mucho en la cuenta principal por un tiempo, tengo muchas cosas que replantearme, además de que se ha vuelto algo complicado manejar personajes de otros, por lo que puede que publique más aquí, donde no hay una continuidad tan estricta que seguir, y me siento con mayor libertad creativa, en fin, esperen un nuevo fic experimental próximamente saludos nwn/


End file.
